lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
PAGE RP: Jade D Face vs. Nekron
This role play is a training roleplay taking place between Nekron, who is currently training on Jikan... and Jade D Face, his new training part-time Partner, by that I mean only one fight. This is the first step of Nekron to advance to the levels of people like Nikad and such. And a chance for Jade to prove that he isn't weak and that he shall stand tall no matter who face him. Founder of secrets is role playing with his prime character Nekron while The Omnipotent One —or "Dreamer" as we refer to him — is also using his main Rp character Jade D Face (You should check it out). Episode 1: The supernatural warm up Here, Jade and Nekron will meet for the first time, and talk show their base level and then power up and fight just a tad bit to freshen up, get their minds on the job and access full power. In other words a warp up. (Founder of Secrets) * Nekron casually drifts through his training area, from his physical and speed training area which spans galaxies (the speed training being a square shaped race track with each side being 10,000x the size of Milky Way, also you often spot portals along the way). As he drifts away from the entrance passing a place with a gravity equal to 999,999,999,999,999,999x the gravity of one of the biggest stars along with one of the hottest flames in which he sits, to compare the flames would burn earth from a distance equal to the distance between the furthest Astroid and sun raised to the power of five. This place is to train spirits and energies. *He reaches an area where he fights millions of monsters which are leaking into our universe after the smith saga (that was a long time ago, when Elcid was Jaden). Nekron takes the new role to destroy all of these monsters who rapidly reproduce. He then casually starts killing them of. Nekron: *sigh * These monsters are barely giving any training anymore, maybe I should weaken the restrainer, though it might explode if I do so as it almost did last time. EUREKA! I spar with some else. Lemme see... Nikad, maybe not.. Leogian too strong... JADE! (The Omnipotent One) "Say pal," sounded with echo as Jade appeared, sitting on cloud behind Nekron. "May I help you?" he asked as cloud flew closer to Nekron. (Founder of Secrets) "Bravado to you fellah, a nice nimbus-like cloud, truly cute. But cute ain't cuttin it, cuz' we have a fight to finish... :D" His sound quickly drowns yours, as he remembers a dream of him fighting you, and now he knows most your powers... somehow.(the crazy fight we had. Though it was not serious it was fun :D). * He quickly turns his back, so that while his body is still looking front, he twist himself to look back, in such a way that he has an intimidating determined aura which is devoted and dedicated to make sure no tricks are pulled and also if you are the true Jade and not a sucidal clone. (The Omnipotent One) Jade begins to fly around Nekron, keeping distance of ten meters from him and ground. "What comes from dreams stays in dreams. Make your move then," he says while cup of tea appears in his hand. (Founder of Secrets) "Hmmmm..." He Opines in an inquiring yet confused voice. Failing to create a tea cup once..."VOiLA!"as he makes one. The tea cup is imperfect "Well..ya need to do it one more time...". As he says that you are hit to the ground with an elbow to he back which a double delivers. Quickly he capitalises and attacks you, crushing your face into the ground using a knee to the back of the head, creating a shockwave lifting your body up as he round house kicks it twice and jumps and knees you before bending down and elbowing you into nearby mountains(which are black, everything other than anything that which lives is black or white, though trees and plants have black or white trunks and stems). He quickly catches your falling tea. "Here's your tea bruv" ////////////If you wanna edit your char, do so now, and then at the beginning/end of an episode, which is near. Also "///////" and "\\\\\\" isn't a thing\\\\\\\\\\\\ Episode 2: The clash of the genius ( IN CHAT) This episode was completed in chat! I, yours truly, founder of secrets, will add a brief summary on how it went. This is round one and the winner is Nekron. Two more rounds to go. Nekron started of with smashing Jade's face deep into the ground; only for Jade to turn and fire a blast back. Nekron flew upwards and landed in the same exact stance and place. As he told "ouch" a ton of smoke exited his mouth and ears. Nekron proceeded to blast Jade deep in the soil. Which Jade responded with a rather aggressive "lifting an island up" moment. And a green wave preceding a green beam of energy destroyed the island as the energy darted right at me. I quickly altered time so that everything was as it was before Jade moved the island up. Except for Jade's position, as he remained in the same place he was and I directly under him. Nekron blasted Jade with the same attack only for Jade to emerge unfazed. Jade quickly absorbed the blast and darted towards in speeds faster than light striking my throat, striking my hand, rendering me, for a second immobile. Nekron was one to act quick and started regenerating, though slowly as Jade used a strong and impressive attack. Blood spewed out of the wounds though, stopping at a distance, the area around us was full of blood. As the blood darted towards Jade exploding. Jade was able to absorb some of the explosion and blood. Making a sword with it, it had Munashii concealed in it, however. As it ripped Jade apart, and the sword dematerialized. Jade was one to a don't a part of Munashii and regenerated quite a bit. As I healed my throat in few seconds, jades energy remained in my arm and thus I didn't use it, unbeknownst to Jade that is. We had a battle of speed following after...in which I forgot Jade was injured so we can assume Nekron's negation was not strong enough to hold jades regen back; as Nekron started winning Jade used his move to gain speed nearly equal to that of Nekron. They moved so fast that the after images were countless. Nekron used his abilities to solidify them and attack, as they faded away there always was on other. Jade tried to counter with echo echo cascade, but only seven can exist at once, and dozens of Nekron's after images were present. Swiftly I nearly ended it with few hits and an elbow. Though Jade landed a few solid strikes Nekron still had the upper hand, however. Nekron quickly attempted to end it with mega Blasters and quickly gathered spiritual energy from the surrounding, having knowledge that Jade's technique could increase jade's speed tremendously. Nekron blasted it at Jade. Jade proceeded to absorb it, only for Nekron to absorb it back, however. Nekron absorbed the attack when Jade was absorbing it into. his own main energy allowing Nekron to steal most of it and proceed to knee to the gut. Jade caught it this time and used iron grip to rip it. It exploded with the power of two huge mega Blasters. Nekron slowly started regenerating. Dreamer and I then just started talking(he really is a fun person to talk to) as I started charging a Kamehameha and he started charging a super sunshine. I wanted to release after him, and he wanted to do after me. I almost released it twice and started it again and released it the third time. Though I absorbed it back and got hit by jade's attack which was obviously much much superior to mine. It was like an act of showing respect or a strategy to not waste the energy used in my attack. It was neither as I used damage return and I used the energy I absorbed to heal from any damage done. Then I used sensory scramble and used god bust. Jade lost sense of time and he was already in the last phase of god bust. Where after the implosion he supposedly fell into a mid dimension. I lied to him that we were in a mid dimension as he dared challenge me, so I used the Munashii puppet he had and proved a point, doesn't matter if you replicated Munashii, it's still Munashii and Munashii is my spirit. And I used Munashii to knock him out from the inside by cutting all spiritual energy. I planned on cutting it to the brain, but Jade insisted that he had no brain. Only to follow with a jk and attack me, just to realize Munashii cut his spirit's energy. And I swiftly knocked him out, gave him a Sensu bean and ate one myself. Brought him to my apartment in Jikan and put him to sleep. Lights are off, curtains closed, the winner of this round is Nekron. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Page RP Category:Lookout I/II